Moog
Moog was a woman living in Accardi-by-the-Sea interested in magic. Her childhood pal was Slye and spent a lot of time in their "hideout" even when they grew old. They showed an aptitude in magic and played trick on their friends, but Moog was more talented. After working as a nurse for an Althea, an old lady, she earned money with which she earned a diploma from the Frobozz Magic Magic Correspondence School. One night, she used the Gorch spell to break into the ailing woman's house and stole a Zizbit spell book with ancient runes which she believed would help her and Slye break the magic circle around the ruins of Pheebor and claim the Zizbit treasure. The next morning they arrived to Pheebor and indeed Moog consulted the book which contained the Protective Circle Undo Spell which allowed them to enter the ruins. In the Temple of Zizbit Once they entered the Temple of Zizbit, they found no treasure, but a glowing pool set into its stone floor. Reading the book, she learned about the Triax, a prophecy which required herself, Slye, and a magician trapped by another magician to fulfil. The magic pool then showed them the crystal where Radnor was trapped by Frobwit, still carried by Gurthark his companion, without them knowing. According to the book, they should free him before the magician cast 7 spells, or else his soul would be lost. She realized that the caravan bearing the crystal head south by the coast towards Borphee, and therefore come to the old Pheebor roadway; Slye suggested that they magically reverse the signs to Borphee and Pheebor. Indeed although Ryker was sceptical, they fell for it and took the road to Pheebor. A bit later, the caravan met their first peril and a giant corbie dragged Frobwit away. Knowing that only Frobwit could release Radnor for them, she cast a spell to save him, which made Frobwit a porcupine. Then Frobwit vanished from the pool and Moog sent Slye to find him. Moog spent the whole night alone sleepless and she saw a second burst from the crystal ball. And then she saw Slye appearing and disappearing from the pool, realizing that he fell into trouble, right before his meeting with Frobwit. Moog spent another full day and night watching the oracle, and late in the night, the crystal cause a fire in the caravan wagon: the third burst of evil. During the night she saw shadowy figures flickering above her. At dawn, she saw that Slye did find Frobwit, but did not know that the wizard accepted him as his own apprentice. During that time Gurthark and his pals boarded a ferry sailing the Bor river, upstream from Pheebor. Then the crystal cast a fourth time and caused Gurthark to fall from the boat. Worrying, Moog spent her fourth sleepless night. Eventually a rumbling and an enormous bubble appeared in the pool. A giant apparition belonging to the Zizbits inquired who she was and why she disturbed their ground. Terrified, she ran out of the temple and fell asleep at dawn, waking up at night. Worrying about what she must have missed, she returned to the oracle and saw Slye and Frobwit still far from her. Without her knowing, they arrived at the Sorcerers' Convention at Accardi, she also learned that something happened in the old lady's house, and realized that all would be soon lost. She cast Mirror towards Frobwit inside the pool, which made him pronounce the Essence-releasing spell, causing Radnor to be freed. She hurried to the sandy beach where the rivers met and prepared the Arc spell in the sand. Slye and Radnor materialized beside her to form the Triax. category:magicians